This Is The Last Time
by deadsylifer
Summary: He doesnt want it to be like this, but he knows he will never stop wanting her. ONE SHOT- i couldnt get it out of my head


He grabbed her roughly, pinning her against the wall. His kiss is hard, demanding, desperate. She wants to push him away, wants to be angry with him for treating her this way, but she only drags him closer. She knows what they are doing is wrong. They each have someone else. If anyone finds out... His hands slide under her shirt, cupping her breasts and his tongue is inside her mouth, dancing with hers. She stops thinking and just feels.

Breaking their kiss only long enough to yank her shirt over her head so his hands can roam over her bare skin, he smiles before his mouth crashes against hers again. She moans against his lips and his gut clenches. All day he's told himself he can never be with her again, that she belongs to his brother. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, and he knows he is only hurting them all. But then he see's her and nothing else matters. He has to touch her, taste her. More then he needs to breathe, he needs to be inside her.

His hands slide down her sides, catching her around the waist and lifting her until her legs are around him, pressing himself against her. Her skirt bunches around her thighs and he growls in appreciation of her bare thighs against his palm over top of her stockings. Fleetingly she is glad she wore the skirt today. He holds her up with one arm and shoves her panties aside, slipping his finger inside her and pumping against her. Her nails dig into his shoulders through his clothes and he keeps his lips locked over hers so no one can hear her moans in the other room.

She is hot and wet and so damn tight around him. He cant take it anymore and, fumbling with his pants, he free's himself and pushes inside her. She feels so damn good and he growls in frustration, pissed at himself because he knows he wont last long this time and he's afraid this may be their last time together. He doesn't want it to be like this.

His fingers dig into her ass, lifting her ad slamming her back down onto him. He knows she is close, can feel it in the way she is clenching around him. She bites his lip, hard, and arches her back. He is glad that she has at least gotten off. Leaving her unsatisfied would be worse then anything he can think of. One more hard thrust and he comes, tearing his mouth from hers and greedily sucking in lung fulls of air. He swears he can feel the wall tremble beneath his forehead.

Her face is pressed into his neck and he can feel her panting against his skin. He suddenly feels very guilty and not at all because she belongs to someone else for once. He cant believe he has used her like this, like she means nothing to him. When she lifts her head there are tears on her cheeks and it twists in his heart like a knife.

Gently pulling away from her, he sets her on her feet and straightens her clothes."Did I hurt you?" he asks softly.

She shakes her head, but she wont look at him and he feels like the biggest asshole in all of Republic City. "We cant do this again," she whispers, pulling her shirt on and combing her fingers through her hair.

He cups her face, lifting her eyes to his. "I know," he says, "This is the last time." They have said this before but it still makes his throat tighten and his eyes burn.

She melts into him, more tears welling in her vivid green eyes. She lifts her face and he kisses her softly, trying with all his heart to let her know what she means to him. She must have felt it because, when she pulls out of his arms, she says, "I love you," so softly it nearly crushes him.

"I love you, too," he says, wanting nothing more then pull her back into his arms and keep her there forever. Just before she opens the door, she looks back at him. He smiles sadly, not knowing what she is asking of him. Squaring her shoulders, she yanks open the door and is gone.

He leans heavily against the wall, feeling her loss as crippling as a punch to the gut. He cant keep doing this. The deception, the heartache, its just not in him. He isn't that kind of man. He loves her, she loves him. He just doesn't understand how it all happened, how it all became so complicated. He doesn't know how to fix it, how to make it all ok. He could lose the one person who has always loved him. Or he could lose the one he was meant to be with.

Bolin knows he is the worst human being on the face of the planet just as surely as he knows he wont stop seeing her. He allows himself a moment to compose himself before fallowing her out. The difference is, he is leaving the party. He cant stay, cant watch her with his brother. He doesn't know if he can stand by, fake smile plastered on his face, and quietly watch his soul mate pretending to be happy with someone else. Not today, not anymore.


End file.
